Jealousy
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are keeping their relationship in secret, until Sasuke find someone making a move on his girl. Sequel of First Kiss


Hey people here is the sequel to first kiss. I would like to thank my ex-boyfriend for helping me relive that moment to write this story.

As always I don't Naruto.

Please Enjoy.

Summary: Hinata hasn't seen Sasuke over weeks and she misses him, when they finally see each other a lot of people get in the way. (Note for Sasukez: If you have a better summary please change it, because I think this one sucks XD)

Jeleousy

Hinata Hyuga was sitting bored in her bed reading one of her mom books. She had nothing else to do, she kept thinking about the kissed she had shared with Sasuke a couple of weeks before and she hadn't seen him ever since. Truth to be told she study in the privet school and he went to the public school which meant they didn't spend much time together, specially when Hinata's teacher thought that the kids were robots and gave them several test in week.

She hadn't seen him in the club either since she had been too busy studying and she hadn't gone there. She had talked to him over the phone though. Every night before they went to bed they spend hours talking. Her best friend got jealous, she liked that Hinata had a boyfriend but Sasuke was getting over obsessive talking to her. Nurico, Hinata's best friend talked about it with her and she agreed. She told Sasuke about and he didn't seem pleased at all and that's when they had their first fight.

Sasuke spend all day calling her while she was at school which pissed her off even more. After that time Sasuke only called after 8:30 and sometime when Hinata wasn't talking with her friends even earlier.

She didn't mind him calling after all she found it very sweet but she missed him and she wanted to see him again, but since she had been away for a while from the club they didn't call her to tell her if there was a meeting or not.

**-I've taken my beating; I've shared what I made **

**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through **

**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**

**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done **

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed **

**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty **

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest **

**Leave out all the rest **

Her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up without even looking who it was. "Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hello Hinata?" A older woman asked from the other side. Hinata quickly recognize the voice of her old aunt Kinta chi, who she despises by her horrible smell.

"Yeah... it's me" Hinata said as she cursed under her breath for her stupidity.

"I'm going to help in something they are holding up and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Her aunt asked. Hinata raised her eyebrow, she didn't know why but she found awfully strange that she asked her to come with her, usually her aunt Kinta chi would call her call to ask for Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, who had always been her favorite.

"Sure, why not" She said. "Better than being bored here" Hinata thought.

"Good, I'll pick you up in a hour. Wear something constable but nothing too revealing!" Her aunt warns making Hinata roll her eyes.

"Ok" She said and hangs up. It was oblivious that her aunt didn't know her that well, Hinata didn't like showing skin at all but she didn't want to get in a fight with someone who was gonna take her on a trip. She put the book down and went in search for something to wear.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After hours of driving in her aunt Kinta chi's stinky car they had finally gotten to a open space where a lot of kids ran around, and camping cabins were, she knew exactly where she was. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Whole state camping trip... you weren't invited as pre-leader because we were already full" Her unt Kinta chi said with smirk as she parked her car. She was one of the pre-leader, she was to old to be an actual club member but she liked it so much that she stayed there, along with three more guys. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, Lee, some guy that came after Sasuke's cousin, Obito who had left with him and Kiba and guy who was too old to be a member but his mother force him to join, which he didn't mind since they flirted a couple of time.

To her, Kiba was the new Sasuke. Sasuke and Obito had left before he was old enough to become a pre-leader like the rest had done, and girl were behind him like they were behind Sasuke when he was around. "Aren't they suppose to be like 4 of Pre-leader to be in-charge... they needed me" Hinata said angrily.

"Well if you had come for a while you would have known that Sasuke and Obito are now a Pre-leader as well... Michael teaches the same thing as you and he'll be working with you" Her aunt said as she got off the car leaving a speechless Hinata.

She had forgot about Sasuke, he had told her he was a Pre-leader but he hadn't told her he was gonna work with her. Even if her aunt didn't know about their relationship, she thought it would annoyed Hinata to know that Sasuke would be working with her, after all last thing she knew is that Hinata was heartbroken and she hated the guy. Hinata was sure no one in the club knew about them except Naruto and Obito, she was afraid they might make a big fuss about it.

She got off the car as well but she wasn't about to follow her aunt, she was planning on avoiding her for the rest of the day. She went directly to the Pre-leader cabins. She passed club by club, looking for her where she knew she would find him. All of the sudden, while Hinata check the name of the cabin club member name, a loud girl scream was heard from in front of her making her quickly look up. There stood two girl, one was blonde and the other one was black haired. She knew them both, she had met them when she was member herself, she was in one of this camping trip and she made friends with the girl that were two year younger that her.

"Hinata!!!" The blonde one squeal as she ran towards her with a big grin and hugged her. Hinata smiled weakly and hugged her back, the blonde girl was nice but she had had a small fan girl crush on Sasuke when she met him and Hinata didn't really liked that back then.

"Hey Rin" Hinata said as she smiled at the blonde girl. "Ami" She said as she smiled at the black haired who just smiled back.

"OMG you wouldn't believe who's here!! You wouldn't believe! you wouldn't believe" Rin chanted as she jumped around with a love-struck smile.

"What?" Hinata asked raising her eyebrow, she was now very scared at the small girl in front of her.

"He's back! He's back. You got to see!! You got to see!!" Rin said as she dragged Hinata up the hill making her pass a bunch of cabins that she didn't even notice.

"Rin, he told you to leave him alone" Ami said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna see him, Hinata is!" She giggled. She dragged Hinata into the front of the cabin without giving her time to know which club was it. Rin knock three times and giggled.

"Oh god! Not again" A male said from the inside making Ami groan. Still confuse, Hinata raised her eyebrow at Rin but she just giggle. She cursed herself, all she wanted to do is find Sasuke, but she wasn't gonna get away that easy. All of the sudden the door burst open to reveal a half naked Sasuke with his hair dripping wet and some jean. A blush creped in to Hinata cheek as she stared at her guy in front her staring right back at her.

"See! See, he's back" Rin giggled. Hinata grinded at the stunned Sasuke and waved.

"Hello, Sasuke... I didn't know you were back" Hinata said. Sasuke quickly recover and smirked at her comment.

"Yes and I'm here to stay" He said making Rin giggle even more.

"I can see" Hinata said with her own giggle making him smile. He then looked at Rin with a mad look and shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this cabin a hour ago?" He asked.

"Is that what you want me to believe?" She asked trying to be sexy but giggle over took her making run along with Ami giggling even more.

"That girl just won't stop" Sasuke groaned. Hinata giggle getting his attention back to her.

"Like you don't like the attention" She rolled her eyes.

"Now days, I only like one girl attentions" He smirked making her blush.

"So else is in there?" Hinata asked as she passed right beside him and enter the cabin making him chuckled, he closed the door behind him and the curtain that pointed at the outside where had once found Rin looking into the cabin in the middle of the night.

"Hey Naruto!!" Hinata said as she hugged a tall guy, with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Hina, what's up?" He asked grinning as he hugged her back.

"Nothing much, just busy with school work" She said as she sat beside him.

"Really? I heard you were busy talking to your new boyfriend" Naruto teased.

"Sometime, you know" Hinata smiled at Sasuke who was leaning against the wooden wall smirking at her.

"I hear you but I don't believe it!" A male voice said from beside her making Hinata look up. She found a guy dressed with the same dark purple shirt that Naruto was wearing, smiling at her.

"OBITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the arms at the black haired guy. Obito laugh and pick her as she was so much smaller than him and thinner.

"OH my! You've grown, I remember when you were small and gayish" Obito laughed as he put her down. He wasn't really gay but since Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Obito knew each since they were 9, they became best friends and they had mock everything about one and other.

"And I remember when you were chubby and didn't brush your hair!" Obito laughed.

"Well, you see that I no longer look that unattractive" Hinata said as she flipped her long black and blue slick hair and smirked, which made him laugh even more.

"If would've known you look like this I wouldn't have left my cousin take you away from the market" Obito wiggle his eyebrow making Hinata giggle.

"Don't worry baby, you know that you and I have a something special" Hinata said.

"You don't say" Obito said as he snaked his arm around Hinata waist and pulled her closer making her giggle.

"Ok that's enough... get away" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata into his own arms making Obito laughed.

"Don't worry I know she's yours" Obito said.

"Yeah, we know since we were 9" Naruto joined. Hinata notice that Naruto had stood up as well which made her notice how tall they all were and how little she was.

"You guys look like giants from here" Hinata said making them all look at them.

"Well you are quiet small" Sasuke smirked making her pound.

"Well, I look cute this way" Hinata said.

"Yes you are" Sasuke said. With that he lower his head until his met hers into a kiss. "I miss you" Sasuke whispered hotly between kisses making her smile while she wrap her arms around his neck.

They jumped away when a soft knock was heard from the outside. Hinata sat beside Naruto who laughed when he notice the blush in her face, while Sasuke casually leaned against the wall. The door open to revile a woman about her 60 or so with pale skin like Sasuke, short black bushy hair tied up in a pony tail and dark onyx eyes like Obito. "Oh Hinata here you are!!" The woman said happily.

"Hello Mikoto" She said softly as she hugged the woman.

"It's nice to see you here!! Would you believe that my two favorite boys are back! It's so nice, it's so nice! Now the terrible four are back together" Mikoto said as she hugged both Sasuke and Obito while she called them by their old nickname. Obito laughed and hugged the woman back while Sasuke stood awkwardly in the hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't call you for this. But you've been so busy, Oh so busy but I was wondering if you would like to help you for today" She asked kindly as she let go of the boys.

"I would love to" Hinata smiled.

"Good! Good! Anyone have an extra shirt of our club T-shirt?" She asked as she looked around.

"I have one that might fit her" Sasuke said.

"Good! Good! I'll see you all later... and Sasuke put a shirt on there is a lady present" Mikoto said as she shook her head at him.

"I don't think she minds" He smirked which made Hinata secretly kick him which made him chuckled.

"Sasuke" She warned. "Not on Hinata"

"Don't worry Aunty, she isn't the same" He smirked.

"Good! Good... I'll see you kids later " Mikoto said and left. Hinata rolled her eyes and glared at the smirking Sasuke in front of her.

"I told not make any comments about it" She said bitterly.

"She didn't even notice" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he lazily pushed himself away from the wall and walked to where he's bag was. "Here" He said as he got out two purple shirts and threw the smaller one to Hinata.

"Thank" she said. She walks to the bath swaying her hips making Sasuke stared at her until her locker herself in.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After they were all ready the left the cabin walk around the place. Sasuke and Hinata's hand were close enough to be touch while Obito talked about his life in New York. Hinata laughed a couple of time when ever Sasuke's name was mention, Obito knew everything that Sasuke had done back in New York, so there wasn't a better person. "I swear that Sasuke would say your name in any conversation and start talking about you" Obito laugh while Sasuke glared at him.

"Well that isn't new; I mean he did it when we were kids too. Whenever you would not come or at school he would just start talking about you" Naruto laughed.

"Thanks guys... You sure know how to make fun of my feelings" Sasuke said. Hinata giggled as she patted his back making him smile. She was about to say something else when a female voice interrupted her.

"Oh Sasuke, I can't believe you're back" The female voice said. They all turn around to find a pale skin girl, with long slick pink hair and green jade eye hidden behind her channel glasses.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. Hinata knew Sakura very well; she had been Sasuke second girlfriend in the club. They had broken up because Hinata convince Sakura to do so, they study in the same school and Sakura found Hinata's opinion very loyal, after who knew Sasuke better than his best friend.

Sakura was the oldest along with Sasuke in the club; she made Hinata feel small and childish. And also Sakura was one of the most beautiful girl in the club and Hinata was clearly not. Hinata always felt bad, Sakura loved little Hinata but Hinata hated her, just because she had Sasuke's love, but right after Sasuke and Obito left Sakura and her younger sister left to another club where she immediately became pre-leader while Hinata was still a member. (Sasuke is two year older that Hinata)

"Oh it's so nice to see you all... and my! Hinata how much you've change... you were so... different before" Sakura said trying to avoided the word fat.

"Yes, I change" Hinata said as she glared at Sakura who didn't even notice her since she was too busy gawking at Sasuke.

"I must say you've change too Sasuke... I don't remember you being so handsome" Sakura said with flirty giggle. Hinata's hands ball up in to fist as she tried to control herself.

"Hey Hina! There you are!!" A male voice said. Hinata turn around to find a brown haired guy with brown eyes running towards them with a grin on his face.

"Hey Kiba" Hinata greeted with a smile.

"I heard Mikoto said that you came to help for the day and I came to look for you as quickly as I could" Kiba said as he stood inches away from my face while holding one of my hand. I didn't mind when he did that before but right now I could feel Sasuke stare on us.

"Uh yeah... I came to help" I said as I step away and slowly slip my hand off of his.

"Uh Kiba aren't you suppose to be with the kids?" Naruto asked making everyone look at Kiba who had flushed at the comment.

"Crap! I totally forgot I just heard Hinata was around and I ran to find her" Kiba said making Hinata blush. "No matter, Come on Hinata why don't you help me with kids" Kiba said as he pulled Hinata away before she could say something. Hinata glance back at Sasuke who was still glaring at them while Sakura wrap her arms around his neck trying to get his attention.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later, Hinata was walking around the place with Kiba by her side. The kids were eating and Kiba had asked her to go for a walk with him. Hinata was to distracted think about Sasuke that she was not listening to Kiba. "Hinata, mind if I tell you something" Kiba said as he stopped in front of her making her run into him.

"Oh... uh what's up?" She asked. Kiba smiled and picked up both of her hands and brought it to his lips kissing them softly. "I've never known someone as fantastically wonderful as you. You take my breath away" He said. He slowly lower his head to kiss her, while Hinata desperately tried to come up with an excuse to ran away.

Before Kiba's lips met her, a loud grunt was heard from behind them making Kiba stop and looked back. To Hinata's discomfort, Sasuke stood there looking like he was about to kill Kiba for trying to kiss her. "Aunt Mikoto wants to see us all" He said in a low growl.

"Awww bad timing" Kiba chuckled and followed Sasuke. Hinata couldn't help but notice the death stare Sasuke was giving and for that she didn't say anything.

When they got there Mikoto explain the thing they needed to do for the rest of the day. "Oh and Sasuke since you're the only one with a car I was wondering if you could please buy something here?" She asked as she gave him a paper with a list of things to buy.

"Sure" He said with a grim voice.

"You should someone else with you... why Hinata could you accompany Sasuke? You are the responsible one" Ann said.

"Ok" Hinata said in a low voice.

"Guess I'll see you after you come back" Kiba said as he walked away giving her a smile. Hinata smiled back and walked beside Sasuke to his car. She quietly sat in the passenger sit while he drove away. She didn't look at him; she could feel how angry he was.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore" Sasuke said in a low growl. Hinata looked at him to find him glaring at the street in front of him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I don't want you talking to him!" He yelled.

"You can't tell me who to talk and who not to talk" Hinata said angrily.

"I am not telling you, I'm ordering you not to talk to him" Sasuke yelled.

"Ordering me? You don't order me to do anything!" Hinata yelled back.

"I am your boyfriend and I can do so" He said.

"Being me boyfriend doesn't mean you can order me around!" Hinata yelled.

"I just don't want you talking to him! Why can't you do that for me?" He asked. He stopped in side of the highway and glared at Hinata.

"Because he's my friend, and I don't understand why you don't want me talking to him?" Hinata yelled.

"Because I don't like finding my girlfriend inches away from another guy, He was about to kiss you!! And I can't be mad at him because he doesn't even know we're going out!" Sasuke yelled, he open the door and got out and slam the door and walked to one of the trees nearby. Hinata sigh, even if she didn't want to admit it, he was right... it had been all her fault. She opens the door and calmly walked to where Sasuke was and stood in front of him looking at her feet. Even if she wasn't looking she knew he was holding the bridge of his nose so he could calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I know this is my fault. I thought it would be the best. I mean I know how important is your rep and I just thought that maybe that's what you wanted" Hinata said. Sasuke looked up at her and sigh, he wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while he laid his forehead with hers.

"Hinata you of all people should know that I love showing my girlfriend. I like everyone to know how happy I am" He said.

"But, it's different... with me. You hid your feelings for me for so long and I'm not even sure if you do like me, like I do" Hinata said.

"Yes I did, hid it. But I was young and stupid... why would you think that you have more feeling for me that I have for you?" He asked.

"Because... because I was your best friend and I know how much you... loved Sakura and it's my fault that you're not with her... I told her a lot of nasty... but true thing about you and I know I did wrong but I know that what I did was wrong and I also know that what you feel for Sakura is so much bigger that what you feel for me" She explain.

"I knew what you did, and I know that I said that I loved Sakura but I was wrong, what I felt for Sakura was nothing. I was trying to hide my feeling for you with her, I mean she was hot but she didn't get me, I afraid that I felt about Sakura is what I feel about you" He said with a smiled. Hinata was stunted. She didn't expect this so quickly, she knew she loved him as well but she always had trouble getting that simple little word out.

"I- I- I like you a lot" Hinata squeaked. Sasuke stared at her for a couple of minutes before chuckling. He knew she wanted to say it but that was the great thing about falling for your best friend he knew exactly what you feel.

"Don't worry, I know... but it would be nice to hear it... sometime" He grinned.

"I'll work on it" She said with a tiny scared giggled.

"Come on let's go and buy the thing we were order to buy" He said as he pulled her back into the car. Hinata smiled at him, he could be a jerk sometime, but that that she fell in love with and she knew he dissevered a better treatment that she gave him, and she knew the perfect way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After they bought the things they went back to the camping place and unpack the thing in the leaders cabin. "Thank you so much kids" Mikoto said. Sasuke gave a small sad nod, which Mikoto gave a sad soulful look.

"Anytime" Hinata said. She then grab Sasuke hand tightly and smiled. Both Mikoto and Sasuke were impressed.

"Oh good news! good news. I knew I'd see it someday!!" Mikoto said happily. Sasuke face broke into a smile and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Now, don't go and does stuff you kids shouldn't do in front of the kids alright?" She said and they both nod. They both walked out the cabin, Sasuke smiling like the perfect idiot he tried to hide.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a small giggle.

"I'm about to feel a lot better" He said as he notice Kiba staring at them with wide eyes. Hinata looked at her side as well and sigh.

"Do you really?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Humor me" He said with a smirk.

"Fine" She rolled her eyes but smiled. She had seen Sakura looking at them as well; they would killed two birds with the same rock. Sasuke leaned and kissed her. Their kiss was passionate and tasteful, just like them. When they parted away they heard a loud cry.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin yelled as she ran away from the scene. Maybe they killed more than two, but they didn't care, it was only them and no one else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was the end.**

**If you liked this one and want me to make a sequel just review and tell me.**

**Which one would you like to read about next?**

_**- Weekend away (Sasuke and Hinata spend a weekend in Sasuke beach house... alone)**_

_**- Meeting Friends (First time Sasuke meets Hinata's friends)**_

_**- Time Alone (Sasuke appears on Hinata's house and spend all day with her)**_

**Choose one and tell me which one I should write next.**

**LOVE BUH!**


End file.
